D Gantz man
by Arenka
Summary: La simple vida de Allen Walker se vera transformada al tratar de ayudar a una bella joven, ¿Se arrepentirá por su decisión?
1. Prologo

**La historia viene comiendo mi cerebro desde que tengo 16 años, no soy buena escribiendo este tipo de temática (Ni ninguna otra) pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo,** _ **Lemmón**_ **y** _ **Gore**_ **al por mayor, tengo serios problemas con el Yaoi y espero pronto subir un Kalena y Allen x Lou Fa (no sé cómo se le llame), el anime/Manga de Gantz ahora en el mundo de D. Gray man (no sé si ya se ha hecho antes, si es así ni modo)**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: alto contenido sexual de bajo presupuesto (o lo que intente), no apto para los amantes de lo bueno, destripamiento, mutilaciones (según yo), lenguaje vulgar y muerte de personajes y mucho ARENKA, descubrí que me gusta ver más a un Kanda uke, no me maten a mí, la culpa la tienen esos excelentes Doujinshis Arenka y las pocas historias de un Kanda manso**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de:** **Katsura Hoshino y la historia original de Gantz es de Hiroya Oku. No Crossover pero mencionare uno que otro personaje del Anime/Manga**

 **Sin más que aportar espero y disfruten su lectura**

* * *

 _ **Prologo: "¿Morir?"**_

Era un chico común y corriente que vivía sin ninguna preocupación salvo cuando llegaba mi padre, en estos momentos futuros culpo a mis compañeros de clase, ellos me dieron la obsesión, si no me hubiera obsesionado tanto como ahora lo estaba, tal vez no hubiera saltado a ayudarlo como si de eso dependiera mi vida, sin pensar que eso causaba lo contrario

-Idiota niño enamorado-

Todo comenzó tal vez desde que nací, abandonado por mi madre condenado a vivir con el borracho, vividor y apostador de mi susodicho padre, abandonado por meses, obligado a buscar formas de alimentarme y ganar dinero para los matones que lo seguían… viéndole desde ese punto, me extraña que mi muerte haya sido tan patética y extraña.

Originario de Londres Inglaterra, Tenía 15 años cuando mi obsesión comenzó, un adolescente normal con hormonas elevadas, pero inclusive estaba tan ocupado como para darme cuenta, un compañero de instituto me presto una película para adultos, jamás había visto una y mi error fue contárselo, si bien una película pornográfica normal tal vez hubiera causado menos trauma que el que me entrego, un video pornográfico Gay

…

Se lo entregue al día siguiente comentándole su pequeño error, desde ese momento comenzaron fuertes rumores de mi sexualidad, lo cual me tenía tan despreocupado como mis hormonas, mis peleas con bravucones se intensifico, mi acoso por mujeres aumento, lo cual era en parte del porque habían aumentado las peleas

Popular entre las mujeres y hombres, estafador profesional, alumno promedio y si eso no funciona para triunfar en la vida, no sé qué lo hace. Pero ciertamente odiaba mi vida, rodeada de gente y al mismo tiempo tan solitario y virgen, odiaba no tener una vida como los demás, un ser invisible pero por lo menos con una familia, ellos no tenían que preocuparse por ser despedidos constantemente del trabajo por no haberle hecho caso al degenerado jefe, por vivir con el temor de tener que vivir en un callejón o en la calle por no pagar el alquiler a tiempo, era una suerte estar becado, solo debía mantener buena calificaciones para no tener problemas con la escuela.

Ese día cuando iba a pasar por una película en un puesto que me había recomendado uno de mis tantos compañeros, un puesto bastante normal con películas aptas para jóvenes amantes de la acción y terror, me atrajo una que no dude en comprar, el hombre del puesto se mostró recio en querer vendérmela, después de varios minutos el viejo amablemente me dejo comprarla, lo cual fue un milagro que no le golpeara

Volví al departamento, ciertamente a veces me pregunto porque no me mudaba de casa y borraba mi existencia al bastardo que se hace llamar mi padre ( _No_ _me_ _sé_ _su_ _nombre_ ¿ _Más_ _patético_ _puedo_ _ser_? _Imposible_ )

Puse play a la película y de pronto entendí todo, mis compañeros eran unos hormonados hijos de p…y aun así no sospeche cuando el señor se mostró recio en vendérmela, el puesto era un puesto ambulante de pornografía oculta en películas normales, y apuesto que el vendedor inepto ni recordaba la mitad de películas ocultas, porque para mí mala suerte me había tocado otra película pornográfica ¡Bendita sea mi suerte! Pero el destino trataba de decirme algo, porque nuevamente era homosexual el contenido, el video continuo desde el punto en el que alguien le había visto, o desde ahí comenzaba el video, quede embelesado por el "actor porno" de abundante melena oscura, piel blanca, Si primero hubiera visto su rostro, fácilmente le hubiera confundido con una chica, una hermosa chica, pero primero vi su cuerpo, delgado y bien trabajado, un joven más grande que yo ( _Supongo_ ), y con un cuerpo que me robo el aliento, deseaba mirarle más, jadeando y emitiendo gemidos ahogados, pero mi ira aumentaba, no soportaba la sola idea de que a un perfecto espécimen le tocara alguien que no fuera yo

…

Como sospecharan apague el televisor y lo hubiese aventado por la ventana sino fuera porque no tenía ventana y la tele me había costado mucho comprarla, mi cuerpo se había calentado tanto como nunca imagine que podría hacerlo, la confusión en mi era peor ¿Me había gustado un hombre? Y por encima de todo un actor porno, el momento de joderme la vida pensé que había empezado, pero al parecer era solo el inicio.

Mi vida como un chico adolescente jamás fue sencilla, ahora que estaba peor que una fanática de Justin (sin ofender), buscando imágenes del actor, solo imágenes, odiaría verlo de nuevo en uno de los videos, las imágenes no eran para nada santas, comenzaba a odiar seriamente a todo aquel humano que tuviera ojos y le hubiera visto en esas posiciones, esas imágenes ayudaban para masturbarme casi toda la noche, siendo que después caía en depresión porque moriría Virgen y solo ( _No_ _me_ _equivoque_ ), y con un grave síntoma de enamoramiento por alguien que había desaparecido del "estrellato" desde hace más de un año, sentirme aliviado o más deprimido fue la peor duda hasta el momento.

Y ahora actualmente con 17 años viviendo en Japón por motivos que mi padre conoce y tres horas antes de mi deceso, cuando me encuentro solo en casa, rodeado de soledad y nadie que me moleste, un sábado por la tarde que me fascina desperdiciar encerrado en mi habitación pensando en que hare si algún día me encuentro con Yu Kanda, pienso en muchas opciones pero al instante las descarto, Como llorar mientras lo abrazo, es lo más patético pero siento que es lo más posible que pase.

La otra opción es besarle y pedirle que se case conmigo, una opción que va tomando credibilidad cada vez que hablo sin pensar, una vez le dije a un profesor que su peluquín parecía mapache aplastado…me gane una suspensión porque resulto que su peluquín era natural, me gane dos semanas de suspensión al decirle que prefirió estar calvo a tener ese ridículo cabello, si, cada vez voy mejorando.

La opción menos creíble es que lo viole en plena luz del día y secuestrarlo para mi…es tentador, pero imposible.

Y la fantasía es vivir como una pareja feliz donde borre "accidentalmente" todo tipo de videos e imágenes subidas de tono, un mundo sin nadie que mirara su desnudez aparte de mi sería lo mejor, pero como dije antes…este solo podía quedarse como mi fantasía personal, lastimosamente jamás se hará realidad

Mi celular sonó, ciertamente si me hubiesen mandado un mensaje con la ubicación y las palabras de "Morirás hoy por tu estupidez" den por hecho que iba solo para saber qué tipo de estupidez, en cambio solo recibí un "Te veo en la cafetería _Exorcistas_ " de un gran amigo extraño, numero equivocado, entonces ¿Por qué fui? Tal vez esa fue mi primera estupidez, mi cabellera castaña revuelta y larga sujeta en una coleta baja, vestido con una playera blanca y un chaleco gris, un pantalón ajustado color café, tenis blanco, apariencia casual y de anonimato, simple curiosidad por la cual fui a mirar, o tal vez estaba tan aburrido que necesitaba una excusa para salir de mi auto encierro, sea lo que sea jamás llegue a la cafetería Exorcistas, la cual se encontraba cruzando una de las carreteras más peligrosas de Japón mi atención se centró en una chica de coletas, una figura delgada vestida como gótica, si bien cualquier momento le hubiese ignorado, no podía hacerlo cuando una bella chica esta tan cerca de la orilla del puente peatonal, sus ojos hinchados que parecían haber estado llorando, una parte de mi me decía que la ignorara y cruzara sin darle importancia…pero mi cuerpo se movió solo cuando mire como se subía a la frágil barda, a esas horas del día siempre estaba transitado, pero ahora todo estaba desierto, la chica me miro sorprendida, como si jamás se hubiera percatado de mi presencia ( _Lo_ _cual_ _no_ _dudo_ )

— ¿Qué?—su voz sonó débil, temblorosa, abrí mi boca para decirle algo brillante, algo como "Oye no te conozco, pero definitivamente hay cosas por la que mereces vivir" o "¿¡Estás loca!? ¡No saltes enfrente mío!" en cambio subestime mi mala suerte y mi fortaleza, la chica resbalo y quede colgado, con una mano dependía no solo mi vida, sino la de una completa extraña que no la quería, la chica pataleo gritando para que la soltara, no, gritando no, suplicando.

— ¡Basta! Yo no sé por lo que estás pasando, no lo sé…pero definitivamente debe tener una mejor solución—mis palabras no fueron geniales, la chica no dejaba de moverse y yo simplemente ya no podía sostenerme, los gritos llegaron a mí, unas personas se arremolinaron a ver el mitote…pero ninguno subía a ayudarme o tal vez si pero no se apresuraban, chicas huecas y estúpidos chicos sacaron sus celulares esperando ver una caída de unos cuantos metros, que bien no nos matarían al momento, pero si los tontos carros no se habían parado a estas alturas, entonces nuestros cuerpos serian aplastados por ellos—Oye, yo…yo tal vez no debí meterme, no te conozco…pero, estoy seguro que muchas personas te echarían de menos— un débil "No" salió de sus delicados labios, quise reír de impotencia ¿Cuánto más soportaría eso?

—Suéltame, morirás por mí sino lo haces—

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo—

Era joven, atractivo y muy popular…pero definitivamente era un idiota, uno sin remedio y que moriría virgen por intentar ayudar a alguien que no lo necesitaba

Una buena vida vivida, porquerías. A penas y comenzaba a experimentar la verdadera desesperación, sabía que mi vida era una porquería pero jamás creí morir en este instante, la ayuda nunca llego o si lo hizo fracaso. Un fuerte dolor invadió mi mano antes de caer, como si alguien lo hubiera pisado, lo cual realmente era increíble -personas si van a ayudar, ¡No pisen!-

El grito de varias personas se dejó escuchar, mientras veía el suelo más cerca y sentir el asfalto en mi cara, el dolor solo superado por mi fracaso, mis ojos se abrieron y solo pude ver una luz y un claxon

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Proyecto 2 de no sé cuántos**_

 _ **Esta historia surgió debido a mis constantes pensamientos suicidas, tal vez no fue tan sangriento ni pervertido, esas dos cosas se me dificultan demasiado, espero y les haya gustado, el siguiente continuara dentro de un año aproximadamente ¡Hasta luego! ¡Se cuidan y recuerden que son queridos! Miren para ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, no sean como cierta chica suicida que se avienta a lo Yolo en la carretera ¿Me pregunto quién será?**_


	2. La habitación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de** **Katsura Hoshino y la historia original de Gantz es de Hiroya Oku. No Crossover pero mencionare uno que otro personaje del Anime/Manga**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: "La habitación"_**

Cuando mueres ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas? Si tienes tiempo seguro "Mierda voy a morir"

Lo que yo pensé al morir no fue eso, no tuve tiempo para asimilar que un tráiler nos había arroyado haciéndonos mierda en el pavimento, seguramente muchas personas gritaron, otros vomitaron y los más cuerdos miraron hacia otro lado antes de que nuestros cuerpos fueran arroyados, esperaba que mi cabeza le cayera a una de las chicas que filmaron todo hasta el último momento, seria genial aunque a estas alturas no pudiera escuchar sus gritos

Bien la pregunta del millón es ¿Cómo puedo narrar si ya estoy muerto? Muy buena pregunta realmente, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Estaré en el cielo y por ello puedo hacerlo?, todo suena lógico a estas alturas, mis oídos se agudizan escuchando cuchicheos, esperen un momento ¿Estaré aún vivo? Una persona no puede vivir si su cráneo es completamente aplastado

-"Llego otro", "apareció justo después de la chica ¿Sera su novia?" "¿Cuánto más pretenden tenerlos en este cuarto de locos?" "Tengo hambre"- abrí mis ojos esperando ver demonios o ángeles, en cambio solo vi personas, un gato rubio lamiéndome la nariz ¡Me está comiendo!

Los extraños se sobresaltaron

— Tranquilo viejo, es solo un gatito, no está comiendo a nadie—me aseguro un hombre joven de melena rubia y atractivo, vestía de traje gris oscuro y una camisa rosa, quizás un chico rico, sentí mis mejillas calientes

—Lo siento—me disculpe y mi cerebro se acciono, mire mis manos, toque mi cuerpo cerciorándome que estuviera completo— ¿Cómo es posible?—me pregunte en medio de una crisis—Yo morí, mi cuerpo quedo prácticamente en pedazos ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Aún sigo dormido?—los tres pellizcos me dolieron, inclusive le pedí al rubio que me cacheteara, el gato me mordió, tal vez porque en parte quería comerme y quería que me callara, un pequeño quejido se dejó escuchar, volví a la extraña y muy rara realidad, la chica que no había salvado se levantó un tanto inquieta, miro a su alrededor y los hombres ( _¡Todos_ _eran_ _hombres!_ ) se sonrojaron al tiempo de verla, si bien era linda, su piel blanca y esa cabellera negra visiblemente sedosa, su vestimenta de blusa ajustada negra y una mini falda con holanes, botas negras largas y unos cuantos brazaletes verdes alrededor de su muñeca, sus uñas perfectamente largas pintadas de negro, ¿Una gótica? Ella se sonrojo y se alejó de mí

—Hola—salude lo más casual posible, ella se cohibió más—Allen Walker, un placer—salude intentando no parecer un idiota

—Lenalee—su voz ya no sonaba tan débil, inconscientemente sonreí

—Un placer—

—Si ya dejaste de cortejar…—el rubio se silenció, ambos nos dimos cuenta de la pequeña habitación en la que nos hallábamos, con unas diez personas aproximadamente y una gran ventana cerrada con persianas, y en medio de todo ello una esfera negra de un tamaño colosal

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunte extrañado

—Calla y observa, viene otro— ¿Otro? ¿A que se estaba refiriendo? Mis preguntas silenciosas fueron contestadas, la esfera emitió un rayo de luz y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, poco a poco comenzó a materializarse un brazo, seguido de una pierna hasta tener encima mío a un chico, tal vez no debí acercarme tanto ¿Mencione que estaba desnudo? Avergonzado al mil e incómodo, observe como varios de la habitación me tomaron fotos

— ¿Podrían quitármelo?—pregunte molesto, ninguno se movió y yo era más enclenque de lo que recordaba, le mire detalladamente, su cabello era rizado de color castaño, su piel un tanto tostada, me moví incomodo tratando de quitármelo, volví a fracasar, en cambio toque su piel, estaba húmeda

—Basta amigo, no creí que fueras de esos—dos hombres fornidos me lo quitaron de encima

— ¿Qué?—me sentía aliviado pero al tiempo tan confundido—les dije que me lo quitaran—

—Pues disculpa, no creí que levantara tus bajas pasiones—deseaba no tener mis mejillas tan rojas como las sentía

—No-no es eso—me incorpore nerviosamente—Es solo que, tiene sangre en su muñeca—señale el lugar

— ¿Estará herido?—pregunto un pelinegro de ojos marrones y piel morena, vestía con un polero azul y pantalones de mezclilla

—No—aseguro uno de los fortachones, quien era de piel bronceada, camisa sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, ojos pequeños y casi calvos

—Debió haber estado herido, pero como a todos los demás, sus heridas desaparecieron—hablo el fortachón número dos, de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello cortado como soldado de color marrón, vestía como uno

Los segundos transcurrieron y el castaño se despertó, uno de los inquilinos le presto una camisa extra, pues habían querido matar al desnudo, pero el chico no tenía la culpa

—Bien, entonces ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—pregunte sentándome junto a Lenalee

Algunos se miraron entre ellos, otros simplemente me ignoraron

—No lo sabemos—fue la contestación del rubio galán—así como tú, aparecimos en esta habitación, también pensando que estábamos muertos—

— ¡Es imposible!—grito un señor de la tercera edad, vestía con ropa de paciente—Si estuviéramos muertos entonces no estuviéramos aquí ¡Definitivamente el cielo no se ve como una habitación!—

—El viejo tiene razón—hablo el moreno de cabello negro, el viejo. Es decir, el señor pareció ofenderse diciendo el típico "Como me ves te verás"—Además—ignoro al adulto—en la ventana puedo ver la torre de la estación de radio—

—Oh, está cerca de la cafetería "exorcistas"—me maldije por hablar, Lenalee abrazo sus rodillas poniendo un semblante arrepentido—Lo siento—me disculpe torpemente, ella me miro abrió sus labios para decir algo pero fue interrumpida

—Eso quiere decir que estamos vivos ¿No?—el soldado fornido parecía esperanzado—O tal vez tuvimos una segunda oportunidad—

—Si claro, por eso ninguna puerta puede abrirse, nos quieren dar la oportunidad de quedarnos encerrados para siempre— se burló el fornido número uno, mi vista se paseó por la habitación, dos puertas exactamente, me pare intentando abrir, solo logre abrir una, un pasillo que daba a un baño público (Y l _impio, realmente era el cielo_ ), la que indicaba ser la puerta de salida no pude abrirla, incluso el rubio intento ayudarme y el gatito rasguño intentando ayudar, caímos rendidos

—Te dije que era inútil—resople, el imbécil fortachón jamás dijo nada

— ¿Por qué no nos presentamos y decimos como morimos? Tal vez así podríamos darnos una idea del porque estamos aquí—otro extraño hablo, de lentes, cabello rizado café con canas esparcidas por su cabello, un poco pasado de peso y portaba un traje de trabajo, su idea pareció gustarle a todos, pero ninguno quería hablar primero—Bien, supongo que comienzo, soy Izaya Haro, 35 años, maestro de arte, morí al cruzar una calle—

—Ichigen Sabaya, 25 años, estudiante de teatro, morí al caerme un anuncio—se presentó el moreno de cabello negro

— Kero Suzuki, 32 años, entrenador, morí por sobredosis—el fornido número uno hablo

— Manato Mamaba, 32 años, soldado, morí acribillado por el enemigo—

—Lenalee Lee, 16 años, estudiante, morí…me lance de un puente—parecía contener el llanto, me di cuenta que me tocaba

—Allen Walker, 17 años, estudiante, caí de un puente—reí nerviosamente mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la chica

—Light Zero, 22 años, periodista, morí por una bala perdida—

—Tanaca Ososa, 65 años, empresario, supongo que morí debido a mi tumor—

—Johnny Gill, 20 años, científico, suicidio—pareció apenado por decirlo, no le juzgaba, si yo decía que era científico también me apenaría

— Kumamoto Sarao, 36 años, atleta, morí en un accidente de tránsito— se presentó el que le había dado la camisa extra a Johnny, de complexión atlética, cabellera castaña ojos verdes y piel tostada, vestía con una camiseta sin mangas, pantalón deportivo negro con una raya horizontal roja

Asumía que el gatito había muerto por razones que no podía decir, pero fingiré que dijo "Soy Timcanpy, 2 años gatunos bien vividos, 7 lindos gatitos a los que alimento, cazador profesional, morí porque un estúpido perro me persiguió y como soy un lindo animal pequeño fui arroyado por un auto, Fin ¿Me dan comida?"

Pero jamás me fije en el punto más importante, sino fuera porque estaba sentado, posiblemente hubiera caído a causa del asombro

—Yu Kanda, 19 años, asesinado—un tono ligeramente molesto salió de sus apetecibles labios, si yo hubiera sido asesinado también estuviera molesto, ahora la cuestión era ¿Quién carajos le había hecho a mi futuro esposo? ¡No podremos casarnos si estamos muertos! ¡Exijo mis derechos como muerto enamorado! Un momento

—Omitiste un dato—me miro fríamente, mi cuerpo se movió solo— ¡Cásate conmigo!—en la habitación reino el silencio, los manos del mayor las tenía fuertemente sujetas, la confusión absoluta se apreciaba en sus bellos ojos y nuevamente sentí un flash cerca de mi rostro, comenzaba seriamente a odiar todo tipo de cámaras, gire lentamente mi rostro, Ichigen el estudiante de teatro muerto por anuncio, retrocedió asustado

—Lo-lo siento, la, la borrare—me aseguro caminando lentamente hacia atrás, Yu aparto sus manos mirándome con una venita saliendo de su frente, se veía adorablemente mortal y yo sonreí

— ¿Por qué he de casarme con un frijol…?—deje de escucharlo desde ese punto, pero definitivamente había dicho algo más, mi mente comenzó a pensar ¿Por qué se casaría con un frijol? ¿Por qué no se casa conmigo y deja al frijol? ¿¡Quién es ese frijol!? Jamás me considere celoso, es decir, querer sacarle los ojos a todo aquel que lo haya mirado con anterioridad, eso era algo totalmente diferente ¿No es así? ¡Claro que lo es!

La conciencia volvió a mí cuando de la esfera se emitía una cancioncita, llevaba unos cuantos meses viviendo aquí, afortunadamente hablaba el idioma fluidamente ( _Gracias a la obsesión nada sana por Yu)_ , pero desconocía esa canción y al parecer todos en la habitación también lo hacían ¡No era el único ignorante! La música ceso y yo quise retomar mi acoso

un fuerte golpe metálico me dejo tirado en el suelo, cuando me incorpore la esfera estaba abierta, una de sus tres "puertas" me había golpeado, del compartimiento izquierdo parecían haber armas grandes, no soy conocedor de armas, pero estas parecían de juguetes, los demás se precipitaron a recoger las grandes, del derecho había otras pistolas más pequeñas, y en la parte trasera ( _La_ _que_ _me_ _había_ _golpeado_ ) tenía maletines—Este tiene mi nombre—los demás me miraron, observaron los maletines verificando que cada uno tenía nuestros nombres—Lenalee aquí está el tuyo— le entregue el maletín a Lenalee y a Johnny, abrimos los maletines al unísono— ¿Un traje?—pregunte extrañado solo una palabra era la que necesitaba "Incomodo" eran trajes ajustados, los que tenías que desnudarte completamente para poder colocártelos—Me lo probare—anuncie un tanto temeroso

—No creo que este bien Allen-Kun—hablo Lenalee mirándome asombrada

—También deberías ponértelo Johnny, así tendrás otra cosa aparte de la camisa—el científico negó, me pare caminando disimuladamente hacia cierto chico mayor de cabellera larga sujeta en una coleta de caballo, portaba un look un tanto rebelde, unas facciones asiáticas en la cara, ojos ligeramente rasgados de color azul oscuro, jamás le veía los ojos, siempre creí que eran negros, su piel supuestamente blanca era pálida, era mucho más hermoso en persona, tantas ganas de besarle se apoderaron de mí que si no fuera por la maldita/bendita intervención de Lenalee tal vez lo hubiera hecho y perecido nuevamente

—Allen-Kun, deberías ver esto—lo único que quería ver se alejaba nuevamente de mí, me trague el bufido y la seguí, todos se arremolinaron nuevamente, esta vez en frente de la esfera

—Ustedes, ustedes están muertos—hablo Ichigen, eso nos alertó a todos, el estudiante de teatro siguió leyendo—Les he dado una nueva vida y la utilizare como mejor me plazca, ¿Eh? ¿Pero quién coño se cree esta cosa?—

Una imagen de un ser humanoide apareció

Solo aparecía su rostro y parte de los hombros, una playera blanca con rayas rojas, un cabello parado en punta y piel grisácea, ojos saltones, había dos huecos donde se suponía debía ir la nariz y de su boca sobresalían dientes, me dio escalofríos, era como un niño alienígena, mire a Lenalee y ella me miraba igual de desorientada

—Deben matar a este sujeto—Leyó Light—Su nombre es "Retacero" su dirección está escrita también—siguió leyendo Light—avenida 22 de la calle Black Order, casa número 194—Lenalee ahogo un grito—Le gusta decir _Wabafe_ , es raro ¿Se creerá Pokemon?—

— ¡Miren esto!— el grito de Sarao nos alertó— ¡Hay un hombre ahí dentro!—señalo dentro de la esfera, nos acercamos viendo que efectivamente había un hombre calvo desnudo, puesto en posición fetal con un aparato de respiración cubriéndole nariz y boca

— ¿Esta muerto?—pregunte, Manato le toco la mejilla

— ¡Esta vivo!—grito aterrado alejándose de él, las probabilidades de sacarlo fueron nulas, ni todos juntos pudimos sacarlo, claro que Yu se mantuvo al margen, pronto olvidamos al segundo hombre desnudo en la habitación y nos concentramos en otras cosas, como yo, volví a acercarme a Kanda…y también Lenalee

—Tú también tienes un maletín—Lenalee lo señalo, el gruño alejándose de mí, quiero decir, de nosotros—Está enojado—aseguro, yo me encogí de hombros

—Supongo que yo también lo estaría si hubiera sido asesinado—aclare normalmente, Lenalee agacho la cabeza— ¿Ocurre algo?—le pregunte preocupado

— ¿Me odias?—esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, Lenalee cubrió su rostro húmedo de lágrimas, la sujete por los hombros

Debía odiarla, por culpa de ella había muerto joven y virgen, una muerte miserable, pero…

—No te odio—le asegure

—Pero, por mi culpa tu—coloque mi dedo en sus labios, le sonreí esperando que llegara el mensaje silencioso, ella se sonrojo, no sé qué tipo de mensaje le habrá llegado, me aparte esperando no haber causado un malentendido

—Ahora si me disculpas, debo arruinar mi imagen— Camine hacia los baños, a los pocos segundos de desvestirme dude en ponérmelo, es decir ¿Por qué habría querido probármelo en primer lugar? Jamás me gustaron los trajes de látex, este traje parecía similar, pero definitivamente no era látex, el grito de Lenalee se dejó escuchar, me alarme maldiciéndome por olvidar que en la otra habitación habitaban puros hombres, pare cualquier movimiento y en cambio mire mi mano sin mirarla, quiero decir, no podía negar que sentía mi mano, pero ya no estaba ahí, en cambio parecía que mi mano desaparecía de poco a poco, sin pensarlo mucho comencé a ponerme el traje.

Mientras me ocurría eso Lenalee grito por él mitad hombre que se paseaba de aquí para allá, su cabeza comenzó a desaparecer y eso basto para que cayera en pánico, tal vez hubiera escuchado el grito aterrado de casi todos en la habitación sino estuviera tan ocupado viendo como mi propio cuerpo desaparecía.

…

Había pasado vergüenzas antes, eso es algo que jamás podré negar, como la vez en la que me subí al metro y tuve una erección por no concentrarme y pensar en Yu Kanda, afortunadamente no tomaron fotos ni grabaron nada, me tuve que masturbar en el baño público de la estación porque la condenada erección no bajaba ni en esos 15 minutos de vergüenza pública.

O la vez en la que fui a un balneario público y uno de las tantas personas me arranco mi traje de baño, ese día descubrí que mi atractivo enamoraba hasta mujeres casadas

Pero ahora, con una Lenalee sonrojada y batallando entre ella si cubrirse los ojos o seguir mirando, Johnny se sonrojo, yo solo corrí al primer callejón que vi y termine colocándome el traje, no me avergonzaba mi cuerpo en lo más mínimo, me ejercitaba todos los días y había cosas más importantes en las que debía pensar

— ¿Estamos fuera?—pregunte reuniéndome con los dos chicos, Lenalee asintió y Johnny examino el lugar

—Todo esto es tan extraño ¿Por qué paso lo de hace rato?—

—Porque no me vestí rápido—refunfuñe, Lenalee volvió a sonrojarse

—Yo-yo no me refería a eso—un sonoro "OH" salió de mis labios—me refiero a la forma en la que desaparecimos, fue extraño y aterrador—asentí observando mis manos

—Estamos cerca de la dirección del rastrero—miramos a Lenalee

—Retacero—corrigió Johnny

— ¿Cómo sabes que estamos cerca?—pregunte mirando el lugar, si bien las casas eran grandes y pintorescas, un claro barrio para niños ricos, mi envidia comenzaba a crecer

—Porque yo vivo por aquí—susurro afligida, mi envidia por la gente que vivía aquí se desvaneció, un segundo "oh" salió de mí

—Entonces, supongo que deberías ir a tu casa ¿No?—Johnny se preguntó si había dicho algo malo

—Yo supongo, pero…—la chica cerró su boca abruptamente, levanto su mano temblorosamente señalando tras nosotros, Johnny grito y yo mantuve la calma para no salir huyendo gritando como niña de tres años

* * *

Tal vez comiencen a decir: "Oye, no seas así ¿Qué fue lo que viste?" pero también sé que varios se preguntaran por los otros, tal vez muchos digan: "Eso no es cierto, que mueran ¿A quién le importa? ¡Vuelve contigo!" pero eso no es algo que me interese, porque Kanda está en el otro grupo, y yo me preocupo por el otro grupo ( _Solo_ _Kanda_ )

 _-El narrador Allen esta fuera de servicio-_

Las calles estaban desiertas, Sarao y Light portaban las armas grandes inspeccionándolas como si ahora parecieran más reales, Manato como soldado experimentado había agarrado una pequeña como más práctica, los demás simplemente agarraron lo primero que vieron, después de ver como desaparecían su pánico les hizo agarrar un arma

— Que extraño que nos encontremos aquí ¿No les parece? Después de no haber podido salir—Sarao estaba mirando por todos lados— Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás—

— ¿A quién coño le importa? De seguro están follando en algún lado—

—Por la declaración que le hizo—señalo al pelinegro quien gruño inconforme—no creo que este detrás de la chica—termino Light sonriendo burlón

La risa de Ichigen resonó en el lugar

—Apuesto que tu rostro afeminado causa este tipo de cosas constantemente—se burlo

—O tal vez su trabajo—Kanda miro con ojos de muerte al periodista, este rio agitando su mano restándole importancia

—Vamos Kanda-San no te enfades, mejor haz lo mejor que puedes hacer…no espera, lo segundo que mejor haces—el joven se alejó del grupo insultándoles, el rubio rio escandalosamente

— ¿Se conocen?—pregunto Izaya extrañado

—Solo hemos trabajado en esto por mucho tiempo—Light se detuvo provocando que todos se detuvieran—Saben, les mentí en la habitación—todos se asombraron

—Entonces no eres periodista ¡Lo sabía!— miraron a Kero con una ceja arqueada

—No, si soy periodista, a lo que me refiero es que…les mentí sobre la habitación, me pidieron no decirles, pero dado el caso que ustedes me caen tan bien, se los diré—apoyo el peso de su arma en el hombro—Estamos metidos en un programa de televisión, el Retacero que apareció en pantalla es una recompensa, verán, este programa es de realidad virtual, si logran matar al objetivo obtendrán 15 millones de dólares ¿Saben cuánto es eso? ¡Mucho dinero!—

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Tenemos que atraparlo!—grito Izaya a lo que el grito de sus compañeros le siguieron

—Este aparato que tengo aquí me dice exactamente su ubicación y la de todos los integrantes del juego ¿Quieren saber cómo funciona?—el aparato con forma de un celular fue encendido, en él se observaban pequeñas líneas trazadas cuidadosamente

— ¿Un mapa?—

—Exacto, los puntos azules somos nosotros, como verán este grupo es el más grande, el punto rojo es el objetivo—

— ¡Se está moviendo!—Kero apunto el punto rojo cerca de tres puntos azules— Demonios ¡No los ganaran!—la sonrisa en Light era indescifrable

—Tranquilos, como verán ese punto rojo es más potente, es un plus, costara menos así que no se preocupen—

—Cerca de dos cuadras se encuentra el verdadero objetivo—

Caminando despreocupadamente se encontraba Tanaca Ososa, alejado varios kilómetros de la zona de "ataque" susurrando cosas como "Que susto le daré a mi hija cuando se entere que estoy vivo"

En la distancia, con visión aérea y acercándose peligrosamente al suelo, donde una canción sonaba a la distancia

La cabeza de Tanaca se inflo hasta explotar, su cuerpo caía sin vida y sin cabeza

…

En la habitación de la esfera negra, en la pantalla donde una cuenta iba en regresiva 49:47- 49:46- 49:45 se interrumpió para mostrar una foto de Tanaca, la foto se tiño de gris y nuevamente siguió la cuenta

49:28

* * *

El chico pelinegro asesinado se encontraba mirando un aparato idéntico al de Light, el dispositivo parecido a un celular dejaba ver la foto de Tanaca manchándose de gris y la cuenta regresiva continúo, chasqueo la lengua molesto, mas sin embargo tomo asiento en uno de los tejados de las tantas casas

—Tal vez me equivoque—susurro mientras gruñía y le aventaba una piedra al gato callejero que siempre le seguía, Timcanpy se erizo esquivando a duras penas—Estúpido gato suertudo, quizás tu llevas más tiempo que cualquiera—lo sujeto cargándolo sin ninguna pisca de amabilidad—Quizá deba matarte y ahorrarme la rutina—el gato maulló como suplicando por su miserable vida, le perdonó la vida porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, salto del tejado de más de un pie de altura

* * *

 _-Allen narrador activado-_

No siempre fui un buen chico, cuenta la leyenda que era muy agresivo y mal hablado de pequeño, no sé qué tipo de situación me hizo cambiar, pero definitivamente lo que haya hecho de niño, me pagaba factura con el Karma de ahora

El Retacero se hallaba frente a nosotros, creí que como tenía apariencia de niño alienígena, seria del tamaño de un mocoso, en cambio tenemos a un monstruo de dos metros de altura, hombros anchos y sus dientes salidos visiblemente filosos, baba salía de sus fauces ligeramente abiertas, me invadieron ganas de vomitar pero me contuve

El monstruoso ser mostro su maño derecha, donde sus uñas crecieron el doble de tamaño

Lenalee ahogo el grito, la sujete comenzando a correr, esperando que Johnny fuera inteligente y nos siguiera

* * *

 **Bueno, así como en el anime de Gantz había una frase recurrente cada vez que aparecían en la habitación, aquí también habrá una**

 **Y no será: "Ese perro debió ser de una oficinista soltera" o algo así iba la frase *risita* ese perro era el master *no sé si reír o ponerme seria***


	3. Correr o morir xD

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de** **Katsura Hoshino y la historia original de Gantz es de Hiroya Oku. No Crossover pero mencionare uno que otro personaje del Anime/Manga**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: "Retacero"_**

Retomando desde el punto anterior, donde corríamos por nuestras vidas seguidos de un monstruo de dos metros y una muy filosa garra

Si Lenalee hubiera dirigido, tal vez ella no nos hubiera llevado a un callejón sin salida, no podían culparme por no saber las calles de Black Order, solamente yo podía insultarme ignorando que el monstruo ya sonreía macabramente sabiendo que tenía a sus victimas

—Te lo dije, ¡Ella jamás llega tan tarde!—Lenalee apretó fuertemente mi mano, inmediatamente deje de insultarme y le preste atención, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente— ¡Reever-San! ¡Te lo digo, debería llamar a la policía!—Un hombre de cabellera negra paso justo detrás del monstruo, Lenalee ahogo el grito, el hombre de cabellera negra se detuvo justo detrás del monstruo, mirando hacia el callejón, tenía lentes y una boina blanca y un semblante angustiado

—Ya te dije, tal vez fue con sus amigas—su compañero rubio le hablo, ambos tenían batas blancas

— ¡No! ¡Lenalee!—mi sangre se helo y Lenalee me dejo de sujetar, sus lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, el rubio acompañante consoló al pelinegro volviendo a avanzar, como si jamás nos hubieran visto, incluso el monstruo espero hasta que se fueran para atacarnos de nuevo, esta vez con Lenalee en cuclillas llorando amargamente y un chico medio desnudo

—Johnny, en cuanto te diga, sujetaras a Lenalee y la llevaras fuera del callejón ¿Entiendes?—asintió mirando a la chica, el tiempo se nos terminaba, el monstruo en cualquier segundo nos atacaría y Lenalee no parecía dispuesta a caminar, nuevamente la encrucijada que me había traído aquí

Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder

Corrí hacia el Retacero y este gruño acercándose hacia mí, ambos nos acercábamos, el levanto su garra dispuesto a desgarrarme y yo lo esquive al aventarme por debajo de sus piernas abiertas ( _soy_ _genial_ ), me incorpore tan rápido como pude y el Retacero giro hacia mí con la cara aún más deformada por la furia y sorpresa

— ¡Ahora Johnny!—el castaño sujeto a Lenalee quien ya parecía normal, Le avente lo primero que vi, sin saber que era un auto y le aplasto, nos quedamos congelados unos instantes, la alarma del auto alerto a todos los habitantes de esa calle, quienes comenzaban a salir cuchicheando

— ¡Mi auto!—grito un sujeto con sobrepeso acercándose al monstruo

—No-no creo que sea buena idea—habló acercándome un poco, el sujeto me ignoro y prosiguió a decir insultos y preguntando quien había sido—Señor, creo que debería alejarse—hable con la voz un tanto apagada, bueno eso pasa cuando el monstruo se levanta como si nada, las personas se sobresaltaron por el violento movimiento del auto

— ¡Va a explotar!—grito uno de tantos ¿Acaso no podían ver al molesto monstruo de dos metros aun lado de ellos? Al parecer no.

Después de darle una despedida rápida a Johnny y Lenalee, volví a correr siendo nuevamente seguido por el Retacero.

…

Cuando corres por tu vida, la regla fundamental es No mirar hacia atrás bajo ninguna circunstancias, eso te ralentiza y pierdes de vista los obstáculos que hay delante, en mi caso caí de bruces después de impactar con algo y afortunadamente caer en blandito

* * *

El lugar estaba desierto, su objetivo residía en un pequeño departamento al parecer abandonado

— ¿Tocamos?—pregunto torpemente Izaya, como respuesta Manato y Kero dispararon a la puerta, después de segundos miraron decepcionados las armas, pues la puerta estaba intacta después de recibir más de diez disparos por parte de los dos

—No creo que…—La puerta estallo como si hubiera recibido varias explosiones leves, rápidamente comenzaron a elogiar sus armas

—Si eso hacen las pequeñas, no quiero imaginar lo que hace la mía—se entusiasmó Sarao

—Se escapa—anuncio Light señalando al objetivo corriendo por el tejado

—Vaya, parece un niño—hablo Haro

— ¿A quién le importa? ¡Matemos al bastardo!—corrieron detrás del niño comenzando a disparar frenéticamente, los techos de las casa comenzaron a explotar sin causar más daños que un simple pozo

—Maldición, se nos escapara si seguimos así—Gruño Manato

Pronto la suerte les sonrió, Izaya Haro le exploto la pierna izquierda haciéndole caer de cara en el pavimento

— ¡Bien hecho hombre!—elogiaron sus compañeros, este sonrió apenado, excusándose que solo fue un tiro de suerte

Con armas en mano rodearon al pequeño Retacero, los ojos del niño comenzaron a humedecerse

—Va a llorar—se burló Sarao acercándose aún más, el pequeño Retacero aprovecho para rasguñarlo, el grito desgarrador del castaño provoco que todas las armas apuntaran al niño, Light estaba en la parte de atrás mirando desde una distancia prudente, con una sonrisa en sus labios

Sarao estaba en el suelo revolcándose de dolor, su pierna izquierda estaba casi rebanada, una delgada capa de piel que aún seguía uniéndola, el hueso había sido limpiamente cortada por lo que la sangre no era mucha, pero el dolor era el mismo, los demás entraron en pánico dispararon sus armas y el niño antes de que su cuerpo explotara en su totalidad emitió un grito que provoco que soltaran sus armas para cubrir sus oídos

* * *

Lo admito, fui un completo idiota por quedarme viendo fijamente al chico debajo de mí, mentiría si dijera que eso no quería…pero no era el momento ni el lugar, en un rápido movimiento Kanda me aventó lejos de él, insultándome por ser un idiota; y después estaba el monstruo mirando al nuevo chico que descuartizaría lentamente, intente llamar su atención mientras Kanda ni se inmutaba por tener a un monstruo de dos metros cerca de él, gruñéndole, ahogue el grito cuando el Retacero lo sujeto del cuello

Pronto caí en pánico, quería lanzarme encima del grandulón y golpearle el ojo, tal vez así su atención se centre en mí, pero antes de hacer mi magnifico plan un grito resonó por el lugar, el grandulón soltó a Kanda y corrió hacia otro lado, yo quede confundido mirando a Yu quien solo se sacudió su chamarra negra

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunte sin poder evitarlo, el me miro con furia, casi podría jurar que decía: "No te preocupes por mi idiota ¿Tu estas bien amor mío?"

—Imbécil—gruño dejándome tieso, el comenzó a caminar siguiendo el rastro del Retacero

—Allen-Kun ¿Estas bien?—la suave voz de Lenalee me saco de mi trance

— Lenalee, Johnny ¿Por qué aún están aquí?—

—Lo siento Allen-Kun, es solo que no pude dejarte—

—Deben ponerse a salvo, ve a tu casa están preocupados por ti—ella asintió

—No puedes ir a tu casa—nos atrajo la voz de Kanda quien estaba sujetando a Timcanpy, fruncí el ceño, mi interpretación animal no era muy buena pero asumiré que decía: "Suéltame ¿¡Que no sabes quién soy yo!? Te castigare por esto cuando lleguemos a casa"—Como podrás notar, en estos momentos somos invisibles—parpadee varias veces, eso explicaba unas cuantas cosas

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto Johnny

— ¿Aun no lo deduces Cuatro ojos?—Lenalee reprendió al pelinegro pero este la ignoro

—No tengo tiempo para perdedores—aclaro ahora si desapareciendo de nuestro campo óptico, nos miramos entre nosotros, llegando a un acuerdo mutuo

* * *

El Retacerín estaba salpicado en el callejón donde lo habían capturado, no habían sido conscientes del lugar en el que lo habían atrapado hasta que miraron a su alrededor

— ¿Terminamos? ¿Cuándo podemos cobrar nuestra ganancia?—pregunto Haro limpiándose sus lentes— ¿Eh?—el profesor se extrañó al ya no ver a Light

—Tal vez se fue por ahí ¿Habrá otro más?—Ichigen parecía emocionado, tal vez por querer descuartizar cualquier cosa, Sarao en cambio ya casi ni se movía, Manato hacia todo lo posible para detener la hemorragia

* * *

30:34-30:33-30:32, la imagen del atleta se tornó gris

* * *

Kero no lo soporto, jamás en su vida había visto morir a alguien, pero su desconcierto no duro mucho, un gruñido se dejó escuchar todos se miraron entre ellos, intentando inútilmente saber de dónde venía el gruñido

¡Splash! Kero quedo bajo una gran masa corporal, su sangre empapo al soldado quien sujeto su arma intentando protegerse, el grito del monstruo provoco que todos soltaran sus armas, Manato quien estaba más cerca cayo de rodillas mientras sus oídos comenzaban a sangrar, un ojo se salió del lugar lo que provoco que el soldado gritara aterrado, el silencio reino todos estaban aturdidos y el Retacero de dos metros emitió un gruñido lastimero mirando el cuerpecito destrozado de su hijo

Aprovechando que todos aún estaban aturdidos, sujeto a Manato y le aplasto la cabeza, corrió hacia el más próximo el cual era el profesor de arte, hasta ese punto ya todos estaban conscientes de la masacre que tomaría lugar, volvieron a sujetar sus armas apuntando al monstruo pero este tenía sujeto a Haro de tal forma que parecía un escudo humano, sin pensarlo mucho dispararon, y solo quedo la cabeza del profesor de arte, sus alumnos no tendrían clase al día siguiente.

La cabeza de Izaya golpeo de lleno a Ichigen, el único vivo hasta ahora, pero eso cambio cuando le sujeto de la cabeza y pies, tiro de él partiéndole a la mitad, de los ojos del Retacero comenzó a salir líquido rojo, mientras su cara era bañada por la sangre de su reciente víctima, los intestinos se derramaron en el suelo del callejón

* * *

Asqueado y un poco perturbado, Johnny vómito y Kanda chasqueo la lengua molesto, tal vez por no haber llegado a tiempo, apreté mis puños con furia mientras Lenalee se cubría sus ojos, el cuerpo mutilado de todos los que habíamos conocido en la habitación estaban en todo el lugar, y en medio de todo se encontraba el Retacero que anteriormente nos había atacado, hincado en el suelo mirando algo frente a él, desde mi posición no podía ver nada, salvo una cosa verde salpicada por el suelo, y algo que parecía ser una mano de un color grisáceo

Avance un poco, y eso solo basto para que mi estómago se revolviera, El Retacero que había aparecido en la bola negra estaba descuartizado en el suelo, a comparación de la sangre roja que estaba en el lugar, la del Retacero era de color verde

Una mano me sujeto, volteé a ver observando que se trataba de Johnny, fue ahí cuando el Retacero se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, grito tan fuerte que supe que debíamos correr de nuevo

Correr, correr y correr

Ni siquiera los matones de mis anteriores escuelas provocaban eso, jamás hui de ninguna pelea, aunque intentaba no meterme en ninguna

El retacero avanzo hacia nosotros, de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas rojas, en este punto me preguntaba quién era el monstruo aquí, tal vez ambos

Johnny corría seguido de Lenalee y yo pisándole los talones, Kanda había desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…uno menos por el que deba preocuparme, el gruñido del Retacero nos alertaba que estaba pisándonos los talones, algo paso rosando mi cabeza, grite para advertir pero fue tarde, vi con horror como una camioneta aplastaba a Johnny, Lenalee grito y yo me llene de furia, pare mi corrida dispuesto a cobrarme con el grandulón, estaba tan molesto que no pare a pensar que él era el doble de mi tamaño y mucho más musculoso

* * *

1:59

La imagen de Johnny apareció en la bola negra

1:46- 1:45- 1:44

* * *

Imprudentemente había saltado en una batalla en la que claramente tenía todas las de perder, pero en esos instantes no pareció importarme, golpee al Retacero en el rostro haciéndole tambalearse, no conforme con eso brinque hacia el dándole una patada que le lanzo a varios metros de distancia, Lenalee intentaba inútilmente levantar la camioneta, llamando al castaño con voz quebrada, pero el chico no daba indicios de estar con vida

Estaba encima del Retacero golpeándole el rostro salvajemente, quería matarlo por hacerle eso a un conocido, Johnny no merecía algo así, mi puño se detuvo abruptamente, el pequeño Retacero tampoco se merecía tal muerte, fui lanzado por los aires cuando el Retacero se incorporó, me estampe contra un muro cayéndome encima los escombros de esta, milagrosamente me incorpore un tanto adolorido, sujete mi cabeza la cual me daba vueltas, el retacero avanzo hacia mí con paso lento y firme, casi convencido que ya había acabado conmigo, intente pararme pero mis piernas no respondieron como quise, mi cuerpo volvió a caer y el Retacero sonrió macabramente, esta vez ya convencido que había acabado conmigo

* * *

1:14- 1:13- 1:12- 1:11

La imagen de Johnny seguía en la bola negra lentamente tornándose gris

* * *

 ** _Continuara…_**


End file.
